


First Dance

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the part of the night he had been most nervous about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for Camelot_Drabble: Dance

The music is playing softly in the background and the lights twirl across the floor in a mesmerising manner. You don’t realise you are watching them intently until a hand slips into yours and a pair of lips press against your neck, just below your ear. You turn, and smile in pure joy at the sight of him standing there. Still as gorgeous as before, even if his tie is loosened slightly and there is a tinge to his cheeks, the wine making him rosy. Your smile widens, but he is pulling you forward before you realise it.

Everyone has parted and the music changes to a song you know well. You know what is coming, and strangely enough it is the part you feel most nervous about. You had survived the speeches, both of you delivering your sentiments to the other as once again you couldn’t decide who got that honour. But this is the first contact you had with him all that time ago, out there in the moonlight. It is the same song, and you know he is thinking about that night as well as his lips curve into a beautiful smile. That smile is all you need to slide your arms around him and pull him close.

Neither of you could quite call it a dance, your bodies pressed together. His head is resting on your shoulder and your own cheek is resting on the top of his head. His breathing is even and soft in your ear and you don’t even know when you shut your eyes, losing yourself to the feeling of being in his arms like this again. There is a hush around the room and you know that if you should look, more than one person would have tears in their eyes. The emotions of the day threaten to consume you and you kiss the top of his head. It is the only warning he needs, you can feel the answering smile in your neck. You suddenly part your bodies, dipping him low. He comes up laughing, pulling away himself and twirling around your finger, again in the same manner as that first night.

Someone starts clapping and the rest of the room swiftly join in as you fit your hips together, moving as one. More people are coming forward now, taking the spotlight off you and you inwardly sigh a breath of relief. He kisses the base of your throat, but when you pull back to look into his eyes, his own gaze darts off to the side. You follow where he is looking and smile, nodding.

Moving between the dancing couples, you slip out onto the veranda and breathe in the cool air. The stars are out, not a cloud obscuring your vision of them, the moon, or your new husband. You turn to him, cupping his face and drawing him close and kissing him deeply. You feel him melt against you and you know you could spend the rest of your life doing this. The feeling swells in your heart and you grin against his lips. You now can spend the rest of your life doing this. He pulls back, a questioning look on his face, but you shake your head, reassuring him that all is fine.  He opens his mouth to say something and you let your fingers brush across his lips.

Just like that night.

He takes the hint and stays quiet. Very slowly, he lifts your hand and presses a gentle kiss against your wrist. His eyes had captivated you even through the masks that night, but it had been that action that had enchanted you; had taken your heart and given it away without either your permission or your knowledge. You can feel the love burning out of your eyes as he pulls you close and kisses you properly. You let him lead, melting into it but letting your hands come to rest on his hips again.

By the time he pulls back from the kiss and wraps his arms around your neck, the music inside has changed. It is something fast now, and you kick the doors shut without thinking about it, not wanting to let go of him. It instantly muffles the sound, until all you can hear is the sounds nature is making around you. It’s peaceful and quiet and utterly perfect. You let out a sigh, wondering how it is possibly to feel this happy.  The look he gives you means you know he feels the same.

He takes your hand and leads you from the patio, down the steps and into the long grass. He tugs you over to an almost concealed path, leading you through the darkness. You pull him close, curling your arm around his shoulders and indicating you never want to let go. He chuckles, turns and presses a kiss to your neck before wriggling out of the hold. He takes your hand and begins to run. Surprised, it doesn’t take you long to fall into step with him and the pair of you dart through the grass. A long, carefree laugh bursts from your mouth, his own answering you. His usual clumsiness gets the better of him and he trips, tugging you down with him. He makes no move to get up, shifting until he is lying flat on the ground, you hovering over him. Unable to stop yourself, you lean forward and capture his lips again, pouring everything into it. He responds, his breath hitching as he deepens it. You can almost read his mind, knows that he is thinking about all the things he could do to you now that he has you alone.

In response, you simply tug at his tie a little more. As quick as lighting, he rolls you over, lying you back and straddling himself over your body. His smile turns into the wicked grin you know too well and you surrender yourself to him.

Now the true dance begins.


End file.
